There is a plethora of pillows on the market that take into consideration the various positions a given person prefers to sleep in. These are made to accommodate the sleeper's habitual sleep positions. What has not been available is a pillow that supports the sleeper's desired or chosen sleep position. Just because the sleeper finds comfort in a particular position does not mean it is the position he desires to sleep in. It is well known that supine is best position for a sleeper's body with many benefits. Learning or training oneself to sleep on their back takes time and discipline. A pillow that limits the choice of sleep positions to only on your back will help any sleeper achieve this desired sleep position.